A World Worth Saving
by unicornspiit
Summary: In a world filled with nothing but generations of hatred, sin, and carnage, will it ever be possible to save the world from its endless cycle and bring peace across the nation? The answer is pondered by two young girls with opposing views towards the dark place called home.
1. Chapter 1

_In a world filled with nothing but endless cycles of hate, sin, and carnage, could there ever be such a thing as peace?_

—

**The village was under attack.**

It was a scenario that had never crossed her mind, but one that forever tainted her perception of the ninja world.

To awaken in a dying village was a nightmare she couldn't wake up from.

Corpses crowded the path just in front of her home, and she finally understood the concept of death. It made her sick to her stomach to watch their empty eyes staring back at her through her dining room window. It felt surreal that the people she'd seen just hours earlier now lied in a pool of their own blood.

Her mother grabbed her arm and snatched her away from the window in an attempt to shield the truth, but it was much too late.

Her parents were explaining something to both her and her brothers, but she could hear nothing but the innocent cries of her brethren.

"Why is this happening?" She spoke up.

It didn't make sense. They were a peaceful little village. They didn't harm anyone. Half of them weren't even ninja.

"You're too young to understand." Her eldest brother, Kenji, answered for their parents. "You can go, mom and dad. I'll take care of them the best I can."

That's when she realized..._they were dressed in uniform._

"No..."

_They were going out to fight._

"No, no, no! Please!"

_She couldn't bare to lose them too._

Kenji grabbed her waist and forced her to the ground as she tried to chase after their parents. She screamed and she kicked for her freedom, but he was much stronger.

"Shush, **Tōtoi**! You're going to get us killed!"

"But what if mom and dad die out there!" Tōtoi yelled. "We have to help them!"

"How are we supposed to help them, _huh_? Neither Koji or I have graduated as genin, and you aren't even in the academy!" Kenji snapped. "_Don't you think I know that mom and dad could die out there?_"

A hand placed itself onto Kenji's shoulder, and he reluctantly looked up to face his younger twin, Koji, who gave him a look of disapproval.

"What's happening out there is an issue with the adults, so it'd be better if we don't get involved." Koji intervened.

He sat in front of his little sister and held her hand in his.

"Mom and Dad are both ninja. Long ago they agreed to risk their life to protect what's theirs: their home, their friends, their family, and their village...they're doing it all for that...and most importantly for us. I know it's hard to understand and be okay with, but they're putting their life on the line so we will be able to live one of our own. Maybe they will come back, and maybe they won't...but either way it's important to know that they're doing this for the things they love."

Tears blurred Tōtoi's vision and she pulled her brother in for a hug and cried in his arms. "I just don't want anything bad to happen to them." She wept.

"I know. It's going to be okay. Regardless of what happens, remember that Kenji and I will always be here for and with you, okay?" She gave a soft nod and soon cried herself to sleep.

"I'm sorry for losing my temper. I know she's just as frustrated as I am." Said Kenji as his brother lied the little girl on the floor. "I wish I could be more like you."

"I could say the same." Koji chuckled. "You're the heir of our clan, top of our class, and superior to me in every way possible..." He slightly sighed. "Everyone loves you, especially mom and dad..."

Kenji could sense his brother's dejection, but didn't know how to make him feel better. He walked to him and pulled him into an embrace. "For what it counts, I love you. Tōtoi loves you." He lightly chuckled. "I'm pretty sure she loves you way more than me. And I know mom and dad love you, too, even if it doesn't seem like it."

Koji let out a weak laugh. "Well...anyway, let's get her to the inner chambers." He spoke up after moments of silence, then cradled his little sister and they were off.

As they reached the exit to their house, Kenji removed his glasses to effectively scope the area with his natural extreme farsighted ability.

Once the coast was clear, Kenji motioned for his brother to pass, and soon they were hopping in the shadows of the surrounding buildings.

"Look at what they're doing to our village!" Koji seethed at the agonized cries of the civilians. "Who the hell are these people anyway? Why are they here?"

"Focus on the task at hand. We need to get to the hideout. The village is mom and dad's task." Kenji ordered, and in return his brother lightly huffed but kept forward.

Suddenly, a kunai with an attached paper bomb flew past the three of them.

"Get back!" Kenji yelled, and they quickly scattered in a panic.

"Do you happen to know where your village's beloved princess is?" Asked an ominous voice from within the shadows. "Your lives depend on it."

"Princess?" Koji questioned. "What the hell are you on about?"

"There's no use in playing dumb, we know she's here. If you don't tell me...well, I might kill you."

"Dammit...we might have to fight." Kenji internally panicked.

Meanwhile his younger brother stood with a certain fire in his eyes and clenched his teeth in anger. "You're hurting innocent people for someone that doesn't even exist!" Koji yelled out. "This is my home...the only place I've ever known. Do you know how it feels to see everything you love destroyed right before your eyes!"

"Koji!" Yelled Kenji as he pulled a scroll from his side pants pocket. He opened it to reveal a red bow and a quiver of arrows. "Go to the chamber. I'll handle this."

"What, are you crazy?!" Screamed Koji. "You're not even a genin, you wouldn't be able to take this guy on any day of the week! Don't act all tough, you're gonna die if you face him alone!"

"I know..." The boy reassured. "You're exactly right. But with having Tōtoi to worry about, we'll all be nothing but a casualty. If protecting you means I might die...then I'm willing to take that chance. Even if I am only a few minutes older than you, it's still my duty as your big brother to protect you both. Now go, **this is no time to be arguing with me**."

The fear could be seen in his body language: he was trembling beyond control, and although hesitant to leave him to fight alone, Koji nodded and continued on his travel.

A tear welled into his eyes but he blinked them away and maintained focus. The seriousness of this situation had dawned in: it may or may not be the night that he loses his family.

After a while, he had finally made it to the chamber entrance. It was laced with mazes that lead to ultimate death, where the center could only be found by those with the knowledge of its passage.

During his journey towards the center, Koji couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Worry grew on the state of his brother, and he decided that after getting Tōtoi to her destination, she would be safe enough for him to be able to leave for a short while.

He continued to think about his parents and prayed that they were okay, and felt angry that he couldn't help them because of his ranking of not even genin. He was angry because his village was being attacked in the first place and many innocent lives were being lost.

"After a stupid princess that doesn't exist. All this for nothing." He muttered just as he finally reached his mark. With a sigh, Koji walked towards the farthest part of the room and lied Tōtoi on the small futon that rested somewhat near the corner.

In the corner of his eye, something caught his attention. It was a figure that resembled a little girl, but that was impossible. No one other than his clan knew about this place and it's solution.

Koji began to steadily make his way towards the figure, and as he steered closer, the room grew colder but for some reason it didn't phase him.

"Y-You're not Kyoshi. Who are you?" Sniffled a quiet, soft voice. The person, presumably a child, had hair as white as snow and long enough to drag behind her.

"I could ask you the same, kid." Koji stated with caution. "This is a sacred place to the Yanai Clan, and you're not supposed to be here."

"This is a place sacred to the Chisso clan, and you're not supposed to be here." Said the little girl with sternness in her voice.

Within the next moment, a swift attack was charged just before the nape of his neck as he fell to the ground paralyzed. He gasped in surprise. He didn't even see the child move a muscle.

The light began to fade from his eyes and the girl turned to reveal eyes as white as her hair. There was a sun symbol visible on the palm of her hand as she raised it to what seemed to be her defense.

_She wasn't the one who hit him._

"Ah, I've found you..."

That voice...it was _familiar_.

'_Is that...the ninja from before? Kenji...'_

His vision blurred and his eyes grew heavy. He could feel himself losing consciousness.

"Wait, if that's him, then that means...she's...?"

"..._**Princess** Takara_."


	2. Chapter 2

—

_"There is no time for tears, sorrow, or weakness when protecting the ones you love and live for."_

Kenji reminded himself of this—and despite being struck with fear, he wore a brazened façade.

Sweat accumulated on his forehead as he reached for the quiver with trembling fingers. The enemy only watched the child slowly and steadily.

Kenji said nothing as he pulled out an arrow and drew the bow back with it. His eyes remained bare, but his body revealed the lie he was trying to hold: he was scared _shitless_, and the enemy could read him like an open book.

He fully understood and comprehended the situation; his chances of fatality were almost absolute, but he was okay with that at the off-chance his little brother and sister would reach safety.

Whether he lived or died, he could never be in peace with the fact that he didn't at least try.

"Is it really worth it? To risk your life when you haven't had the chance to live yours?" Asked the enemy from within the shadows. Kenji didn't reply. "You don't want to do this, and I don't want to have to either. You're just a kid."

"I know what you're doing. Don't waste your breath." Seethed the little boy as he launched the arrow.

It completely missed the assailant and landed on a random tree further into the woods. Within the next second, he raised his hand to make a hand seal and the arrow created an explosion big enough to wipe the immediate area.

Both he and the assailant jumped back from the explosion, and just as planned, Kenji was faced with the hidden figure themself. "If you want to die, then so be it." Growled the enemy as performed a quick series of hand seals.

"Hidden Mist Jutsu."

Suddenly, everything grew so foggy that even Kenji's eyes couldn't see through it. He stood with confusion but tightly gripped his bow for dear life.

Too afraid to move, Kenji stood in the same spot trembling uncontrollably in a jutsu he didn't understand. The tears he tried to hold back before welled into his eyes, and within the next second, he received a strong kick in the side that sent him flying 5 feet into that direction.

Kenji covered his mouth as blood spewed from it, and soon a knee-slam was sent into his back that forced him into the ground. Blow after blow after blow, the little boy was soon completely out of commission and the fog began to clear up.

"I don't have time for you. I will let you live for now, but I will be back. At the moment, I will catch up to the other two you were with...I believe I've hit the jackpot." Chuckled the assailant before turning to leave.

"N-no! Come back and fight me!" Kenji choked out, then fell into a coughing fit. He could feel his life force slipping away from him and darkness slowly began to settle as he attempted to fight against it.

The mere thought of his younger siblings being harmed gave him just enough strength to pull himself forward with his chin.

Little brother and baby sister...they meant the world to him, and even on his deathbed he clung to the vow he'd promised his parents just earlier that day...to keep them safe.

The assailant merely ignored him and disappeared into the trees once again. Kenji desperately called out to him, but to no avail. He was long gone.

"Please...please no! Don't hurt them!" He cried out sporadically. "Koji! Tōtoi! Please! Please, please...I don't want to lose you..." By this time, he'd broken into tears with a snotty nose. He could feel his heart breaking into two at his failure.

The light began to fade from his eyes but his siblings were the only thing he could think about. He pushed forward by continuing to drag himself across the ground by his chin for what seemed like ten minutes.

The memories are what kept him going; all of the laughs, smiles, and even the cries. Caring for Koji when he was so sick they didn't think he'd make it. Encouraging him to see through his learning disability, helping him learn and simply growing alongside him.

The unfathomable joy he felt after seeing his baby sister for the first time. Teaching her to walk and talk, playing both tag and hide and seek with the two of them in the garden..."It's tiny moments like those that make them worth fighting for!" He cried out.

Four figures appeared before him and stopped him in his tracks. Kenji looked up to meet eyes with one elderly man and what looked like his disciples. "You're in my way! Move! My sister and brother are up there! I have to save them!"

"You're in no position to fight." Said the old man, "Heal him." He pointed, and the young boy on his left jumped to aid.

"You're brave." The young boy commented. "Foolish, but brave. The main thing I respect your clan for is your deep love and compassion that drives unwavering determination. But at the same time, it can lead to your downfall."

There was a long moment of silence. Kenji couldn't help but worry about his family; after all, their lives had been threatened.

"That should do it for now." Said the boy as he stood to his feet. "You should be healed enough to at least stand and walk on your own."

"But still far too weak to travel on your own." Added the old man. "We will all travel to the chamber with you on his back. I refuse to leave you on your own in this forest. You can rest while we're on the way...take a nap why don't you."

As they began to move, although resistant, Kenji slowly began to doze off.

Tōtoi awakened with an unsettling feeling.

She could _feel_ that something wasn't right from deep within her slumber. Her heart raced and eyes darted across the dark corner, and she slowly began to emerge from the shadows with the goal to look before panicking.

She froze.

"_Ko...ji...?_"

Something triggered within her.

_Hate_.

The assailant turned to face her with a wide smirk and an unknown little girl. "Ah, so that's where you were hiding?" He chuckled.

_This_..._girl_.

A sense of familiarity could be felt between them, despite her knowing she'd never met this child. There was something that began to boil within her; a familiar sense of loathing blanketed her.

"Whoever you are, you have to kill him." Breathed out the little girl. It seemed she wasn't unconscious, but subdued and defenseless. "This chamber is a sacred place...he must not leave alive."

"Shut up, kid!" The man snapped, and he used his free arm to elbow her in the top of her head so hard that she nearly fell completely unconscious.

Tōtoi's eyes widened.

_Resentment_.

This feeling...such strong familiar anger. Her eyes became blazed with animosity, and she could feel bloodlust resonating inside of her.

The little girl, huffing, gave out one final order before being struck unconscious.

_"Kill him __now__."_

Almost immediately, she was off.

Her speed was impeccable, and she gave a quick punch in the stomach powerful enough to make him vomit blood. He dropped the little girl in arm and Tōtoi managed to catch her and delicately place her on the ground.

"You little brat!" Yelled the assailant. Finally his headband came into view. Consistent of four squiggly lines, it was clear that the Village Hidden by Mist were to blame for this ruthless attack.

Tōtoi's strength and speed only grew stronger as her hatred grew more vivid. The Mist ninja could hardly even keep up with the child, and wasn't spared even a second to raise a sign for a jutsu.

Her moves were hard to dodge and she was fighting in a way that couldn't be deciphered. She was enraged and simply spazzing out, which made her next move unpredictable. She was reckless, but not enough for her to be incapable of countering.

The ninja grew frustrated with each punch thrown. After his own attack, even when it hit the child she seemed completely unfazed and only came back harder like a puppet.

She stopped and stood on the other side of the room, sure not to get too close to the princess. The ninja reached into his pouch and began throwing kunai and shuriken. Tōtoi managed to dodge most, but was still struck by many.

"You're a bit strong for a brat." Seethed the Mist ninja. Tōtoi remained silent but reached to the ground for one of the kunai from earlier. He looked into her eyes, and the only thing that could be seen was a darkness that sent chills even down his spine.

Suddenly, the room began to grow cold. The floors frosted in a thick layer of ice and thick fog spread throughout the room.

As his vision clouded, the only thing he could see were those dark eyes. He stood in defense with a kunai and rapidly averted his eyes in every given direction while jumping at every sound.

After a few seconds of hesitation and anticipation, a gentle step could be heard coming from behind him-but before he could react, it was already too late. He had gotten stabbed in the neck by the hands of his own kunai.

He collapsed on the ground with blood spewing everywhere and gasping for breath. Tōtoi hovered over him with empty eyes and blank expression. Words couldn't be formed, but fear embedded within him and he believed that he had seen the devil himself.

Tōtoi immediately collapsed once the life finally escaped the ninja's body. She was unbearably exhausted to the point where she could no longer move her body.

The weakened princess lied hardly conscious as she began to cancel her jutsu. She could feel an unsettling presence before her...a feeling completely different than before. She could sense intense hatred beginning to form.

The feeling of an unsettling danger began to worry her...though there was nothing she could do. With all of them in a weakened state, she could do nothing but lie there until someone were to come to their rescue.


End file.
